Cyclohexenones and cyclohexenols are important families of compounds in the perfume and aromas industry. Many compounds belonging to these families have been described and synthesised, like for example Celery Ketone, or the compounds described in patents EP 0504592 (Firmenich) or JP 2008127333 (Kao Corp). However, for these latter, one of the technical problems relating to this type of compound resides in their method of synthesis. For example, patent EP 0504592 describes a method of synthesis of cyclohexenones by condensation between an alkyl vinyl ketone and a carbonyl derivative. This method has disadvantages, particularly in that it is difficult to implement, that the reactions which take place are unstable and that it has a high cost (due to the high cost of the starting materials). However the main problem of this method resides in its dangerous nature when it is put into practice due to the alkyl vinyl ketone. Another method which has been implemented in the prior art consists in causing a β-ketoester to react with a methylene aldehyde. This type of method is particularly described in the patent application JP 2008127333. However, here again, the starting substrates have a high cost (particularly the β-ketoester which has to be synthesised with different substituents) and above all the method is difficult to industrialise. Now, the perfumes and aromas industry has a constant need to find novel molecules in order to best deal with an increasing number of constraints (environmental constraints, regulatory constraints, economic constraints, etc.).